


Eskimo Kiss

by miri_uchiha



Series: Courting Rin [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kiss Prompt Challenge, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_uchiha/pseuds/miri_uchiha
Summary: Rin should've gotten used to Haruka's blunt way of speaking, but sometimes he just forgets.





	Eskimo Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd so forgive me if there are mistakes.

Rin waited just outside of Iwatobi High School with his back against the brick wall of the entrance gate. He watched the students exited out of the school until his ears picked up the familiar voice of Nagisa and looked around the corner to see that it was indeed Nagisa and Rei with Makoto and Haru taking up the rear.

Nagisa spotted him before he could hide and flinched when he heard his name being yelled.

"It's Rin!"

He froze when he was enveloped into a crushing hug by the smaller boy.

"Oh, it is Rin," Makoto said with a small smile while Haru stared at his presence. Rin frowned. If someone had asked him if Makoto or Haru made the better boyfriend, he would've said Makoto.

"Ah ... So lucky that you have someone waiting for you to walk home with," Nagisa pouted but Rei rebuttled saying that they always walked home together.

"You didn't have to come all the way here, Rin," Haru spoke up and Makoto stiffened in horror as Haru continued,

"I could've walked home with Makoto."

Rin felt his face flush with embarrassment and clenched his hands into fists at his side. He bit his lip and turned around,

"Well, sorry I waited."

He walked ahead and heard Makoto scold Haru. By the time he was halfway home, he passed by the ocean and stopped. He turned to see the sunset and frowned. He thought it was a good idea for the three of them to walk home together at least once in a while, but apparently, Haru had no need to do such a thing.

"In the end, it's only me who thinks about these things," Rin muttered and felt his eyes water up.

"Rin!" Rin jumped in surprise at Makoto's voice and quickly continued on his way, but then he heard running footsteps from behind and a hand gripping his right wrist.

"Wait!"

He turned around to reply, but at the sight of Haru walking up to them, stopped his words. He turned away again and bit his lip.

"You didn't have to leave like that. We could've walked together," Makoto said with a pant. Rin remained quiet and stood where he was when Makoto let go of his hand.

"If he's hurt because of what I said, then he's stupid. Come on, let's go before night falls," Haru said and walked past them. Makoto hesitantly placed a hand on Rin's back,

"Let's go?"

Rin let Makoto guide him along, despite the sinking feeling in his chest. Why did Haru agree to go out with him, if all he did was emotionally put him down like this?

"Haru? What's wrong?"

At the sound of Makoto's worried voice, Rin looked up curiously to see Haru standing in the middle of the stone staircase. He peeked around Haru's still form to see what made the other boy stop and spotted two kittens cuddling together and rubbing their noses in affection.

"Aww," Makoto cooed. Rin instinctively smiled at the scene and frowned when Haru ubruptly turned around and walked back down the stairs to stand before him. Rin tensed up, ready to fight the other boy if the other decided to lay a punch on him.

But he was confused when Haru reached out with both hands and grabbed his face before leaning in. For a second, Rin blushed thinking that the boy was ready to kiss him, instead he found Haru touching his nose with his and rubbing them together. He blinked in stunned silence as he realized that Haru was copying what the kittens were doing earlier.

"Haru?" Rin finally found his voice.

"I don't like seeing you cry, Rin. I want to see you smiling. That's who you are and the reason why I decided to go out with you in the first place. If I said something to hurt you, I'm sorry," Haru said. Rin teared up again. He wasn't expecting Haru to apologize because the other boy never apologized for his words before. Makoto smiled in the background at his two lovers patching up.

"Let's go home?"

Rin ducked his head down when Haru let his hands fall back to his side and he sniffled with a smile,

"Yeah, okay."


End file.
